The Shoob Chronicles: Book 1, THE TAIL OF RANDY CUNNINGHAM
by OceanObsessed
Summary: Randy has no idea what is going on. All he knows is that he IS NEVER. EVER. GOING TO IGNORE THE NOMICON AGAIN (yeah right :P). But now that Randy knows how serious the situation is, he will do everything in his power to stop McFist. Even if it mean gaining a NEW power that freaks him out...
1. Disclaimers

_**SPECIAL NEWS!**_

**A/N: Hey my lovelies! I'm backkkkk! ;D **

**I'm super sorry for not updating anything for so long, I had a lot going on and I've been super super busy with school...and I have sorta been sick in bed dying for the last couple months...but I'm gonna use this time of pain to *drum roll* WRITE FANFICS!**

**So I have an idea for a new story and I want to know what you guys think about it. **

** BASED OFF OF: It's a RC9GN fanfic (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) and if you haven't seen the show you should definitely watch it (It's on Disney XD, but it's sometimes considered an anime as well. So, you can watch it on those anime streaming sites. The show is meant for 12 year old boys, but me and (the sadly small fandom it has *tear*) think it is hilarious, dorky and super creative, but can also be suspenseful, bad ass, and the people of the fandom (the Fanjas) are the most hilarious, talented, artistic, creative, sweet people ever!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or any of its characters. All rights and ownership of the characters go to Disney. **

**WARNING: This fanfic is rated T due to violence and language. **

**So, as seen in the show, Norrisville has a beach. Now, I absolutely LOVE the ocean or anything to do with water. Always have been, always will be. I play water polo, I'm a competitive swimmer, and I'm a diver. My dad has the same love for it, so I think that's where I got it from. AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED... ****i have an obsession with merpeople :3.**** ANYWAY...They RC9GN writers have only featured this beach once, and being the lover of the ocean I am, I am going to do something with this. **

**BASICALLY, the fanfiction is about Mcfist realizing that he can lure the ninja into a trap underwater. Because Mcfist and Viceroy (well mostly Viceroy being the amazing person he is ;D) can easily make an underwater weapon or army of robots to lure the ninja. They think this will work because the ninja has no aquatic powers or abilities right? WRONG! That's where this story comes in. The Nomicon tries to warn Randy about this (the nomicon can see the future) but the lesson the Nomicon tries to teach him seems to ridiculous that he ignores it. YOU'LL HAVE TO READ IT TO FIND OUT MORE, BUT I WILL GIVE YOU THIS.**

**RANDY**

**GETS**

**THE**

**ABILITY**

**TO**

**TURN**

**INTO**

**A**

**MERMAN**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS **

**AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'D **

**LIKE TO SEE IN THIS FANFIC!**


	2. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

**Third POV:**

"This is REALLY ironic for you isn't it ninja?", McFist sneered, "Being the one who's helpless."

The ninja painfully looked up at his captor. Anyone could tell he was in serious pain, even with the mask on. Chains wrapped around the boy's wrists, being much tighter than they should have been. Bindings wrapped around his hips, his arms, his tail, and (most painfully) his neck, keeping him tied to a tall wooden pole. The water around his body was tinted red with blood from the visible, deep cuts that ripped across his chest.

"McFist, your a complete idiot if you think your going to get away with this. What will everyone else think? The ninja suddenly disappears at the same time you go away to undergo your 'special project'. They aren't stupid. Someone will know it was you." The ninja's voice was raspy and weak, yet he did not fail to look menacing.

The glimmer in the boy's eyes was completely gone. The usual happy, energetic shine in the deep blue orbs was nowhere to be seen. A terrifying glare of hatred, of pain, of suffering and shame took its place.

"Put yourself in their shoes Ninja. I'm the most beloved man in town. The richest man for miles. Would YOU think a man like me would kill a hero?" Hannibal and the young boy stared at each other with pure hatred. The beloved gazillion-are smirked at this and chuckled to himself, resulting in Randy yanking the chains forward angrily.

"What's your problem anyway!?", his voice sounded hoarse and painful,

"Why do you want to know? You're just gonna die anyway." Hannibal boomed in laughter and raised up his hand, holding a control panel with a big red button in the middle. The ninja's eyes widened in fear with realization _Oh my god. _He screamed in panic.

"NO, DON'T!"

A bright light filled Randy's vision and then all he felt, was pain.


	3. Chapter 1

**AND THE CHAPTER IS OFFICIALLY UPDATED! :D**

**THIRD POV (RANDY):**

*_BZZZZ BZZZZ* _Randy closed his eyes and groaned _Are you kidding me? _The teen turned to his best friend Howard, who was busy trying to hide a Mcfist pad under his desk. With not so good luck.

"HOWARD, ELECTRONICS AWAY!" The teacher smack his ruler against the board, making everyone jump. Howard looked up, groaned and started slipping it away, mumbling to himself.

"Stupid...retard shoob...busy...shoobtube cat...water skiing" was all Randy could make out. He raised an eyebrow and thought to himself _I'm not even gonna ask._

"Hey, I gotta take a ninja Nomicon, cover for me." Howard completely ignored him.

"Hey Mr. Lesser, can I go to the bathroom?" Randy asked.

"I don't know Cunningham, CAN you?" Mr. Lesser smirked at this joke receiving groans from his students.

"MAY I go to the bathroom?" Randy repeated, just wanting his teacher to let him out.

"Yeah ok, don't fall in." Mr. Lesser plopped himself into his chair and took a bite out of his Big Mac. _Man, he needs to lay off the burgers _Randy thought.

Randy walked out of the class and made his way to the boys bathroom with the Nomicon tucked under his jacket. He opened a stall and sat down. As soon as he opened the book he felt the familiar tugging sensation of his consciousness being sucked into the page and made the classic *AWOF* noise. He fell off the toilet and face planted into the stall door. His eyes were pure white, unfocused, and dazed.

Back in the class room, Howard (for the first time in days) actually payed his attention to his surroundings and noticed that Randy was gone. "Dammit, that shoob." Howard mumbled to to himself. He propped his head on his hand and began chewing on his pencil eraser.

**MEANWHILE IN THE NOMICON…**

The young teen closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands as he tumbled through the book. Pages ripped at the collision between his body and the paper, one after the other. Like always, this only happened for a few seconds, although it never ceased to leave him disoriented.

Randy landed on a page, with oceanic artwork, sand, and water on all three sides of him. He hadn't seen this page before, so the boy decided to take a look around. To him, it looked just like the beach just a couple miles from his school… _That's probably what it is too _he thought to himself.

"Sooo… what's goin on Nomicool? Let's make it quick I'm in the middle of a test." Randy crossed his arms and looked around for the usual floating words to appear. He heard a boiling sound coming from the left and turned his head. The water was bubbling up rapidly, as if it were on a stove.

The bubbles began to grow, reaching nearly 10 feet. Randy's eyes widened and he took a couple steps back, staring at the massive column of suds. The biggest one expanded even more, getting ready to pop. His hands flew up to his head, covering it from the boiling water.

_What the juice?! _he thought, the bubble popped and water sprayed down on the young boy. Thankfully, the water wasn't hot like Randy assumed. It was actually quite cool. He sighed in relief and put his arms down again, looking up. Writing was written in water where the bubble had popped.

"Swimming in dangerous waters, will often result in dangerous occurrences." Randy read to himself. _Well ok, no clue what that is _he thought. Randy tried to think _Well the swim team doesn't start till the spring… Nothing dangerous has exactly happened in a while…_

"Eh, I'll figure it out later." Randy smiled a toothy grin and the Nomicon buzzed angrily. The boy felt the familiar tingly feeling of being pulled out of the book. His body was jerked backwards with a brutal force and was sent flying through the pages once more. He screamed, even though he'd been through this a hundred times.

"GAH!" Randy swung his head back, hitting it on the toilet and landing on his butt. _Ugh, that's WONK! _He rubbed his head and grumbled to himself. He stood up and walked out of the stall, but he stopped in his tracks.

He stumbled forward, becoming dizzy, and losing his footing. He grabbed onto the sink in front of him and gripped the sides so tight his knuckles turned white. _W-what the juice... _Randy squeezed his eyes shut, becoming dizzier and dizzier. His stomach turned and caused him to begin feeling nauseated.

Was it just him or was the room getting hotter? Randy started breathing heavily while sweat formed on his face. He ripped off his shirt and turned on the sink. He soaked the shirt in the cool water then wrapped it around his neck like a towel. Right now, he would've done just about anything to try and cool himself.

Randy, still feeling dizzy, nauseous, and hot, gripped his hands even tighter on the sink as his head span. He switched off the sink, but the water kept flowing. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he tried again. No go, the water was still pouring. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the sink next to him turn on on it's own.

Then the next one, and the one after that, then two more. Soon all of the sinks in the bathroom were spouting water. Randy took a couple, stumbling, steps back, but he fell against the stall door. He grabbed onto the top part to keep himself from falling. He heard the toilet inside flush.

Again, just like the sinks, after about 10 seconds every toilet was flushing. _W-what the fucking juice is happening?... _ He thought to himself. Out of nowhere, a jabbing pain formed in his neck. His body jerked and his hands clasped around his throat. The same jabbing pain spread to his gut and he bent downwards.

Then his legs gave out. Randy fell on the floor curled in a ball with his hands around his neck. The sinks began to overflow and water spilled onto the floor, wetting the boy's purple hair. He squeezed his eyes shut. Randy couldn't take it anymore. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

_Make it stop, make it stop, PLEASE, just make it stop! _Randy screamed in his mind. Randy couldn't hear or see very clearly because of the pain, but he did hear his jeans ripping apart. As they ripped he became more and more confused. Then it happened.

The sinks stopped flowing. The toilets stopped flushing. The pain subsided. Everything was silent. Randy, still panting from it all, propped himself up on his elbows and looked up.

"Oh thank cheese..." he mumbled to himself. Something wasn't right though. He looked down at himself and stifled a scream. Now he knew why his jeans had ripped. Where his legs had once been was a huge-ass fish tail


	4. Chapter 2

**THIRD POV (RANDY):**

_WH-WHAT THE JUICE!? _Randy stared down at himself with wide eyes. The boy breathed heavily, sweat beaded on his forehead and an expression of panic and confusion.

In place of his legs was a bright red fish tail, black fins where his feet should be. Randy reached a hand down onto the tail with eyes full of awe, and oddly fear at the same time.

It felt scaly and wet, which was definitely not what the lower half of his body should feel like. _Is..is this some kind of.. what? _Randy's thoughts were confused and scattered.

The only thing he was sure of at the moment was that he felt pain in his lower back. Laying on the floor, Randy turned his head back as much as possible to see why.

He gasped at the sight and blinked in disbelief. Randy's spine had extended into a black fin, scaling down his back and all the way down to the bottom of his tail.

The pain in his back from laying on his fin was starting to get to him, so he flipped himself over and laid on his stomach. He put his hands to his temples and tried to think.

_I..I can't just sit here like this, someone will come in at some point. _Randy looked over into the stall he had just come out of and he saw his green hoodie on the ground with his phone in the left pocket.

He thrust his hands onto the tiles and tried his best to drag himself over to the stall. The only problem was that during the whole plumbing massacre, he had moved 15 feet away from it.

Randy was only moving about 2 inches per second, because his tail added about 25 pounds to his weight. _I just gotta call Howard.. _

He tried using his tail to help him move by scooting forward like a worm, but he only managed to slip and get a nasty cut on his chin.

After about 10 minutes of grunting effort, he made it. Randy sighed with relief and snatched his phone from the pocket. With trembling hands he clicked on his best friend's contact photo and sent a text.

-HOWARD! I'M IN THE BATHROOM AND I NEED HELP!-

Out of sheer luck, Howard replied immediately.

-Um...dude what exactly do you mean?-

Randy furrowed his eyebrows then looked at the text he had sent before. _Oh._

-No, no, not that, it's... I DON'T EVEN KNOW MAN I NEED HELP!-

Again, his friend had replied within seconds.

-Alright, this better not be a prank, Cunningham-

_Oh thank God_, Randy thought to himself. He sighed in relief, then glanced at his jacket. The Nomicon was sticking out, so he grabbed the book and opened it.

"Please Nomicon, help me out here, I have no idea what's going on." Randy told the book desperately.

Nothing happened, he wasn't sucked into the book. Randy looked down at the pages and they were completely blank. There was no japanese writing, no doodles, no nothing!

"Oh come on! Please?!" Randy practically screamed at the book, but was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

_Wonk! _Randy tried to squeeze himself into the stall, still on the ground. He curled his tail up and tried desperately to keep his fins from sticking out from under the door.

"Yo, Cunningham?" a familiar voice said.

Randy sighed in relief at the sound. _Thank cheese, it's just Howard,_ he thought. Randy reached up and opened the door, his tail stretching out.

"In here, buddy." Randy said dryly.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was really busy. I hope you liked the chapter! :D**


End file.
